Drinkin' Me Lonely
by YoungKittenWhitlock
Summary: Based on the Chris Young Song 'Drinkin' me lonely'. Bella loved Peter, But Peter loved drinking. She knew the only way to save him was to leave him. With the Help of his brother and a friend can Peter overcome this battle? Mention of suicide. Rated T


**I dont own anything but a couple of Chris Young CD's :D**

**Also while reading, You MUST picture Peter Looking like Chris Young. Cuz he is Yummy! ;) [Chris Young is also my Avatar Picture]**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"I don't want you." No, this can't be. "You don't want me?"<p>

"No." I took a deep breath as her words cut through me like a knife. "Why?" Was the only word I could get out.

"You're not good for me." She said showing no emotions. With that being said I fell to my knee's clutching my chest. "I- I'll change! I'll stop drinking! I'll do whatever you want!"

"No! Don't you see Peter? We don't work. We're no good for each other. We're like fire and gasoline. I'm no good for you; you're no good for me." She ended her speech in a whisper with a tear sliding down her face. I couldn't breath. I just set back and watched her walk away.

* * *

><p>That was six months ago. The day I lost the love of my life. The day my whole world walked out on me. And now, here I sit, Drinking my life away in a bar room.<p>

"C'mon Peter. Let's get you out of here." Jasper said trying to lift me off of the bar stool. "But m'not ready ta leave." I said, trying to push him away. "I know buddy, but its closing time. We gotta get outta here."

"Leave me alone!" I yelled, pushing again. My brother is a great guy and always there for me but can't he see I just want to be left alone in my misery.

Jasper just sigh's as he lifts me up and helps me walk out of the bar. "What're ya doin here an'ways?" My brother sigh's again. "Mike called me. Said He'd been tryin to get you to leave for an hour now."

I cursed Mikes name under my breath as we walked to Jasper's truck. Dang Mike. The bartender. He's also the owner. He's an Ok kinda guy, I guess. Always call's a cab or Jasper for me. But right now, I'm mad at the world.

Take that back, my world, _Her_, And I'm taking it out on everyone. Including myself. "Up you go." Jasper said lifting me into the cab of his truck. "M'not ready ta go home." I whined. "I know. I know." The ride was quiet on our way to Jasper's place.

I always stay at Jasper's if he has to pick me up. Which is often. About halfway there he let out a long sigh, which in turn made me sigh. I knew what was coming.

"Peter. When are you gonna stop? You can't keep doin' this. You're killin' yourself. I'm worried about you man... It- It's been six months. It's over man. She's gone. You need to move on." I know he had more to say but I cut him off right there.

"Shut up Jasper." I said as calm as possible. "Look, all I'm sayin is, It's been a while. She ain't coming back." At this point, I laid my head back and tried to tune him out. "Peter! Listen to me! Just stop bein so dang selfish and think about me for a change, will ya!" I looked over at him wide eyed.

Jasper has never yelled at me like that. "What are you talkin' bout?" Jasper glared at the rode as he drove. "I'm talkin' about how every night; I sit up, waiting on that phone call. That one phone call telling me my brother is dead. The one phone call that will destroy my whole world. You're my brother. My twin brother. I need you, and right now I don't have you..." He said looking straight ahead at the rode. "Your too busy killing yourself over her." He sneered.

Neither one of us said anything after that. We pulled up to Jasper's house and he helped me out of the truck and into the house. As we made our way to our rooms, I paused in my doorway. Jasper looked up at me.

"Sorry." I said. He nodded and walked into his room. I stumbled onto the bed and fell asleep with my boots still on.

* * *

><p>The first thing I notice is the pounding in my head. Ah crap! Hangover time. I should be used to this by now. Where am I? I peak open one eye and a blinding pain shoots right through my skull. As I re-open my eyes, I realize I'm at Jaspers house. I sat up clutching my head and make my way to the bathroom. After using the bathroom and taking a few pain killers, I make my way to the kitchen for a little grub. Jasper must be at work. What time is it? ... What day is it? Walking into the kitchen, I find a note on the table.<p>

Peter,

I'm off to work. There is frozen waffles in the freezer and OJ in the fridge. I hope you remember what we talked about last night. If you need anything, just call my cell. Be Good.

~Jasper

After rereading the note three times, I still don't remember what we talked about. Oh well. Couldn't have been too important.

Just hold me tight, when you love me tonight, and don't close your eyes.

Ah good ole Keith. I must have slept with it in my pocket. "Hello?"

"Peter? Hey man, It's Mike. Just making sure you got home ok."

Ah Mike. Always checking up on people. I met Mike 3 days after My World fell apart. I was in bad shape. Mike took me to his bar and helped to forget. I think he feels guilty for that now. That's why he keeps checking up on me.

"Yeah man, it's cool. Did you call Jasper?"

"Yeah, you don't remember?"

"Nope. I was pretty messed up I guess." I said Chuckling. Mike laughed, "Yeah you were pretty bad. I guess I will see you tonight then?"

"You know it man." Mike sighed. "Peter, you sure that's a good idea? You've been coming here every night for the past six months. It's not healthy." Ok now he's starting to make me mad.

"Who are you to judge me Newton? You're the one who brought me to your bar anyways. You're the one who said 'Hey man, its ok. Have few drinks you'll forget all about her' Well Guess what! I did forget her! And if it's the only way to ease the pain just for a little while then I'm gonna do it!" With that being said, I hung up on him.

I hate it when people tell me how to run my own life! I need a drink. I wonder if Jasper has anything. I find nothing looking through his cabinets. Looks like I'm gonna have to go find some.

* * *

><p>"Peter! Closing time!" The bartender say's. I don't even know that guy. How does he know my name? I didn't go back to Mike's. I'm still mad at him. "M'goin! M'goin!" I said as I made my way out the door and to my truck. Where did I park? I stumble across the lot looking for my truck when I spot the big red monster.<p>

I love my truck. She loved my truck too. She helped me pick it out. I pull my keys from my pocket and make my way inside the truck. I should have called a cab but I don't have any more money on me. I could call Jasper but I don't want to talk tonight.

Pulling out of the parking lot, I switch on my Conway CD. That man knows what he's talking about. 'After all the good is gone' comes on and I start to sing along. The next thing I see is the blinding lights coming right at me. I slam on my breaks and turn right in order to miss the car. I hear the crunch then nothing...

* * *

><p>"Sir Can you hear me?" "Sir, please tell me your name?" I tried answering them but I'm not sure if they heard me. "Is there anyone we can call for you Mr. Whitlock?" "Ja-Jasper..." And then I was out like a light.<p>

I awoke to the sound of beeping and people talking. "Yeah, I'm sure he was." "Mr. Whitlock does he have a drinking problem?" There was a sigh, "Yeah, he does." I finally recognize that voice as Jasper's.

Opening my eyes, I see the inside of a hospital room. "Peter? You awake?" Jasper say's running over to me. I try to speak but my mouth is so dry. "Mr. Whitlock, I think your brother needs some water." Says the Doc. Jasper looks startled like he forgot the doctor was in the room.

"Oh! Yeah, Yeah!" He says placing a straw in my mouth. After a taking a sip, I say "Hey Jasper." My twin looks down and I could have sworn I seen tears in his eyes. "Hey, Peter." He whispers.

"Mr. Jasper would you mind stepping out so I can check over your brother for a sec." Jasper looks reluctant to leave but gives in to the doctor's wishes. "Hello Mr. Whitlock. I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen. You may call me Carlisle if you wish. I would like to ask you a few questions if that's all right with you?"

I nod my head but realize that hurts to bad and make a note not to do that again. "Mr. Whit-" "Just Peter. Please." "Very well. Peter, were you drinking before the accident?" I don't want to lie. "Yes sir." The good doc smiles. "Thank you for being honest with me."

After a few more questions about how I'm feeling he leaves saying he will be back later to check in on me. I take a minute to breath and take another sip from my water before Jasper walks back in. He sits at the edge of my bed but doesn't look at me. "Well." He sighs. "I got the call." I look at him confused. "What call?" He looks at me sharply. "The call I've been dreading. The one telling me my brother was in an accident or dead. Luckily it was the accident this time. Next time we won't be so lucky."

I look away from him trying to hide my shame. "I'm fine though. No big deal." I said trying to drop the subject. Jasper swiftly stands from my bed and starts pacing. "No big deal? For god's sake Peter! You almost died!" He cried. "I'm fine." I sighed. "You are not fine! And I'm getting you some help, I've been talking it over with Dr. Cullen and -"

"Wait, Help? What kind of help? I don't need help." I said angrily. "Yes you do, and you're getting it. Dr. Cullen knows a great place to send you to that can help you with your drinking problem. They have shrinks too." He ended in a whisper. I turned my head trying to hide the hurt on my face. "I don't need Rehab, I don't need a shrink, and I dang sure don't need you Jasper!" I yelled.

Jasper sighed, like he knew I would say that. "You're not thinking straight Peter. The doc said you would say something like this." That only seemed to make me madder. "Get out Jasper." He looked at me for a second then stepped out the door. Screw Jasper.

Screw the doctor. I don't need help. Why is everyone trying to run my life? So I got into one little accident. I will be fine. I don't need anyone.

_You need her_. My mind shouted at me. Shut up! I don't need anyone. I've been doing fine without her. _Have you? Staying drunk just to ease the pain? Throwing away your dreams? Fighting with your brother? _I said Shut up!

A knock on the door interrupted my argument with myself. "Come in." I said. "Peter." Dr. Cullen said. "Are you ready for more of your pain meds?" "Didn't you just give me some?" I asked. It only seemed like a few minutes ago. "Sir that was 3 hours ago." He said smiling. I looked over at the clock. "Huh... Well sure I guess." He smiled at me and put more meds in my drip. "Did your brother talk to you?" He asked. "Yes he did." I said curtly. "Very well." He said. "Just give it some thought." And he walked out of the room. As the door clicked shut I could feel the pain meds kick in. I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The sun was bright behind my lids when I woke up. I turned my head to see Jasper asleep in the chair beside my bed. I really was too hard on him. He only wants the best for me. I sighed loudly, and then my stomach grumbled. Uhg. How do I get food around this dang place?<p>

I found the button to call the nurse after looking around for it for five minutes. I pushed the little red button. "Yes?" Chimed the sweet little voice of the young nurse. "I'm starving." I simply said. "Ok sir, I'll send someone right in." I turned my head to see if I had woken Jasper up and jumped.

Jasper was staring at me. After my heart stopped trying to pop out of my chest I said, "Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you."

"S'ok." He said. "How you feelin'?"

"Not too bad. Starvin' and my head hurts, but other than that I'm ok." He smiled sadly. "Good."

"Look Jasper I'm really sorry about what I said yesterday. You were right. I wasn't thinking straight, and I know you're just worried about me." He nodded his head. I hesitated on what I wanted to say next. "But... I'm not goin to rehab." He opened his mouth to protest but closed it when I raised my hands.

"No, hear me out. I know I need help. But I can do this on my own. I know I can do this on my own." He didn't look convinced. "I don't know Peter." He said.

Then the nurse walked in wheeling a tray of nasty hospital food. "Here we are Mr. Whitlock." She sang cheerily and raised my bed. "Thank you Darlin'." I said with a grin. She blushed and walked out of the room. When the door clicked shut Jasper started to chuckle. "What?" I asked. "Nothin'." He said shaking his head. I raised a brow.

"Anyways. As I was sayin'. If I screw up, then you can throw my tail in rehab." Jasper sat back in the chair, to think I assume, while I ate the nasty food. After all the food was gone and I was laid back with a full belly, he said, "Ok."

"Ok?" I said surprised. "You get one chance Peter." He held up a finger looking at me sharply. "One chance. That's it. And you're staying with me so I can keep a better eye on you." I rolled my eyes. "Fine." Not like I don't stay there most of the time anyways.

A knock sounds on the door and Dr. Cullen walks in. "Good Morning Peter and Jasper." This guy really looks way too young to be a doctor. "How are you feeling today Peter?"

"I'm ok." I said. "Good." He smiled reading my chart and looking at all the monitors. "Well, We are just lucky it wasn't worse. No broken bones just a bump to the head. I'll see about getting you out of here today." He grinned. "Awesome!" Jasper and I said at the same time. Carlisle chuckled. "I'll be back." He said, walking out the door.

Carlisle walked back in the room about an hour later. "Ok. Your paper work is done, I just need you and your brother to sign a few things and you will be on your way." He said handing me a few pages of paper. I didn't even take time to read them before signing them. I just wanted out of here. Luckily, with My brother being the lawyer he is, read the whole thing for me and signed. "Before you go I would like to know what you have decided about rehab." He asked.

Jasper sighed. "He thinks he can do it on his own, so I'm gonna give him a chance." He said. Carlisle frowned. "It can be done." He said. "It will be hard, but I think you can do it. If you need anything, advice, help, whatever it is, Just call." He smiled handing me and Jasper both a card. "Thanks doc." I smiled.

* * *

><p>The next few months were a living Hell. I got sick. Bad sick. I craved. I got sick again. I cried. I broke down more than once. I even tried hiding whiskey from Jasper. But he caught me every time. In more ways than one. He was there for everything. Helping and pushing me through it all. Over time it got a little better. I even made a new friend. Jasper had to enforce the help of Carlisle a few times.<p>

The first time was when he was in court and I left a voicemail telling him that I was about the end it all. He tried calling me but I wouldn't answer. So he called Carlisle. Carlisle rushed right over to check on me. Only to find me curled up in the bathtub asleep.

Things got tough but I'm making it. Carlisle comes over every other day and the three of us talk and eat. Sometimes we play video games or just watch TV. He still doesn't know the reason behind my drinking problem and I don't plan to tell him anytime soon. It still hurts more than ever to even think about her.

I started playing again. I still don't sing but I've had this tune running around in my head for a while now.

"What are you thinking about so hard over there Peter?" Carlisle asked. He was watching the game with Jasper and I. "Don't ask him that Carlisle. He has a scary mind." Jasper chuckled. "I was just thinking about a new song." I smirked. Jasper's mouth popped open and I chuckled.

"You're playing again?" He asked, stunned. I just nodded. "Wait, I'm lost." Carlisle said looking from me to Jasper. "I used to play guitar before..." She left me. I cut myself off before I said too much.

Jasper caught my drift and started talking. "Yeah, He was great. It was his dream to make it big. He used to have gigs at bars and different places. He was pretty well known around these parts." Carlisle looked stunned. "Can I hear?" He asked. I shook my head. Not yet. I'm not ready. He just nodded. "I understand." This song was bugging me so I excused myself to go write in my room.

* * *

><p>"I need to talk to you guys about something." Carlisle said looking nervous. He asked us to meet him at IHOP, so I knew he wanted to talk to us about something. He usually just comes over. "Ok." Jasper says. "Well Peter's been doing great." He said smiling at me. I grinned. "And I thought we could all use a vacation." He continued. "I have a cousin in Louisiana, and I haven't seen him in some time. So I was thinking maybe you guys would like to spend the week there with me?" He asked. Sounded like a good idea to me. I could get away for a while. I looked at Jasper only to find him looking at me. "Can you get time off work?" I asked him. He nodded. "Yeah, it'll be fine." I looked at Carlisle and smirked. "When are we leaving?"<p>

* * *

><p>I picked up my duffle bag and put in Carlisle's trunk. We decided to take his car. It was roomy, comfortable, and cheap on gas. "Ok, y'all ready?" I asked them. "Yep." Jasper nodded. Carlisle got into the driver seat while I got the passenger. Jasper took the back seat grumbling. I chuckled. "To bad, so sad." Carlisle laughed. "This is going to be a long trip with you two in here." Jasper and I stuck our tongue out at him in unison. Then laughed at the face he made.<p>

We had been driving for a couple of hours when Jasper started complaining about his butt going to sleep. I was getting kinda hungry anyways. So Carlisle pulled over at a McDonalds. We stepped out of the car and walked into the eatin' joint. We placed our order and sat in a booth to eat.

"I'm glad Alexandria ain't that far from Houston, Cause I don't know how much longer I can handle being stuck in the car with Mr. Complains-a lot over here." I said, pointing at Jasper with my thumb. "I can't help it! You stuck me in the backseat." Jasper frowned. "Fine you cry baby. You can have the front seat for the rest of the ride." Jasper just smirked.

"I have the address in the GPS. So how about I take the backseat and you two can choose who drives." We looked at each other and called, "Shotgun!" At the same time. Then, "Jinx, you owe me a coke." "AH!" Carlisle cried. "What did I get myself into?" He said shaking his head. Jasper and I chuckled and fist bumped. "Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Carlisle asked. "Ok." I smirked. "Fine." Jasper frowned. I chuckled. I always win.

The best thing about Jasper driving is he has great taste in music. We had about an hour left to go and we were all singing along to 'Another One Bites the Dust'. It's kinda funny to see Carlisle act his age. He's only 26, but he has made it farther than most men ever can.

Me and Jasper have made it our personal mission to make Carlisle loosen up some and have a little fun. So far, so good. The next song comes on and we all agree that it sucks. So we turn the radio down.

"So this cousin of yours. What's his name?" Jasper asked. "Emmett. He's great. He looks scary, but he's just a fun loving guy." Carlisle Chuckled, obviously recalling some memory of Emmett. "So are we staying at his house or at a motel?" I asked. "We're staying at his house. He has a five bedroom house. There are just enough rooms, with his friend living there with him." "That's a big house." Jasper replied.

"Is his friend scary looking too?" I chuckled. Carlisle laughed. "I hope not. She didn't sound scary over the phone." "Ah so he has a girl living with him." I said. "Yes, Emmett loves her but she doesn't return it, at least not in that way." Carlisle say's looking into space. She sounds like a gold-digger to me. Not that I would say that out loud. She's just mooching off of Emmett for free because he's in love with her. As if Carlisle could read my mind, he continued. "Don't get me wrong. She's a great girl. Very sweet, funny, and caring. She cares a great deal for Emmett, but something is holding her back. She just won't tell him what it is. Doesn't stop him from trying though." He chuckled.

"You seem to know a lot about them." Jasper say's. "Yes, I do. Emmett is the only friend I have, other than you guys. He calls me every day. We talk about everything. Including you two." "So he knows all about my drinking problem?" I asked. Carlisle seemed scared to answer. "I take that as a yes." I said. "Don't worry. I'm not mad. I'm kinda relieved. I don't want to have to explain it all to him when he asks if I want a drink." I chuckled. Carlisle smiled looking relieved. "Well I can't wait to meet him and his 'friend'." Jasper said.

We had finally made it to Emmett's huge house. And when I say huge. I mean HUGE. Then out walked a HUGE man. He had to be Emmett. He did look scary, until he smiled. He had dimples and looked like a little boy. "Emmett!" Carlisle yelled. "Carlisle!" Emmett boomed. Then he ran over to Carlisle and picked him up in a bear hug. Carlisle's feet were 3 inches from the ground. After he sat Carlisle down he walked to Jasper.

"Hey, you must be Jasper. I'm Emmett." He said with a dimpled smile shaking his hand. Jasper looked a little pained but smiled anyways. "Nice to meet you." He said. Then Emmett walked to me. "And you're Peter. Nice to meet you." He said giving me a bone crushing hand shake. Now I know why Jasper looked pained. "Nice to meet you too." I said. Emmett walked around to the trunk and grabbed all of our bags out of the car and walked to the house.

"Y'all come on in." He boomed. How does he carry all those bags? "B ain't gonna be here tonight. She had some stuff to take care of but y'all will meet her tomorrow night." Emmett said in a deep voice with a thick country accent, similar to my own. Carlisle frowned. Emmett gave a deep chuckle. "Don't look so down Carlisle. You'll still get to meet her. She was upset she wasn't gonna be here too."

Emmett showed us to our rooms. His house was awesome. Every room was huge. The bedrooms all looked like master bedrooms. I think Jasper may have drooled when he seen the bathroom. I loved the backyard the most. He had a huge patio with a nice bar and grill, along with a porch swing and a big tree with a tire swing. Yep, I can see myself sittin out on the swing playin' my guitar or grilling some steaks on the huge BBQ pit.

"I don't know how to cook very well. B usually does all my cookin' but I can make gumbo. So that's what we are eatin' tonight." Emmett chuckled. He seems like a happy guy. Just like Carlisle. Emmett's gumbo was fantastic. We ate and laughed, getting to know each other.

I learned that Emmett owned a bar and that's how he met B. He invited us to join him there tomorrow night. Jasper and Carlisle didn't think it was such a good idea that I go but I finally convinced them that I would be fine. And I knew I would be. I had no reason to drink anymore. Emmett agreed that I would be fine. I got confidence from his confidence in me. I really liked this guy. After laughing and joking around for a while, we excused ourselves for bed.

* * *

><p>"You sure you're gonna be ok?" Jasper asked for the tenth time. I sighed. "Yes, Jasper, Yes. I'm gonna be fine. No drinking. I'll drive tonight." I smiled. Jasper still looked apprehensive but nodded anyways. Carlisle walked into the room then grinning widely. "Why are you so happy?" Jasper asked. "I get to meet B tonight." Carlisle laughed. I smirked. "If I didn't know any better Carlisle, I'd say you're sweet on Miss B."<p>

Jasper laughed and nodded his head. "I'm not sweet on her, I just feel close to her. I've talked to her dozens of times over the phone and now I get to meet her in person." Carlisle looked giddy. His mood apparently seeped into Jasper because he stood up smiling. "Ok, are we ready to roll?" He asked. "Mhm." I hummed putting on my cowboy hat. "Emmett said he would meet us there." Carlisle said. "Let's go." Jasper said putting on his cowboy hat. We all piled into Carlisle's car and headed to Emmett's bar.

The bar wasn't huge but it wasn't small either. It had a big neon sign on the front of the bar that said 'Emmett's Place' in big blue letters. I felt at home as soon as I stepped into the bar. It was a country bar that had regulars and a nice little jukebox in the corner. It also had a stage so I knew that he had live performers come in sometimes. There were about ten people in there. The jukebox was playing some Toby Keith song and there was a couple dancing on the hard wood floor.

Carlisle walked over to the bartender and we followed. "Carlisle! Em said you would be stopping by. What can I get you?" The meaty looking bartender said. He was a big guy. About the same size as Emmett. Carlisle smiled at the big dude and said, "Felix! I'd like you to meet Jasper and Peter." He said pointing at us. I smiled and nodded my head. "Nice to meet you." Felix said to us. Carlisle ordered some drinks and excused himself to go find Emmett.

I sat at the bar and looked around the place while Jasper ordered his drink. After a few minutes the jukebox stopped and people started to complain, until Emmett stepped up on the stage and grabbed a mic. "Lady's and gentle dudes. I have a treat for you tonight. My cousin Carlisle just came all the way from Houston to come visit his favorite person in the whole world. Me!" He laughed as the people cheered.

What is he doin? Emmett waved his hands and continued. "Anyways. He brought along his best friends and I just learned a few minutes ago that his friend, Peter Whitlock, plays guitar." He winked at me. Oh no. No way. I don't want to do this.

Emmett kept on talking and Jasper put his hand on my shoulder. "It's time to get back out there Peter. It's ok man. These people don't know you." I took a deep breath and nodded. I can do this. I can do this. "So everybody welcome Peter Whitlock!" Emmett yelled into the mic and the people cheered.

Jasper clapped me on the back and I walked to the stage. I was handed a guitar. I sat on the stool and tuned my guitar as everyone watched. I took a deep breath. "Ok. Well this is a surprise. Thanks Carlisle." I said sounding annoyed. Everyone laughed. Carlisle laughed and gave me the thumbs up. "I haven't played in front of anyone in a while. So I may be a little rusty." They clapped. "I've been working on this song for a while. No one has heard it yet, but it means a lot to me." I started strumming the guitar and singing.

**"I'm pushing you away each time I pull up that old barstool. Drownin' you in every drop I drink.**

**Tellin' you to go to hell, But I'm talkin' to myself. 'Cause you're not around to hear what I think.**

**I'm tryin' to teach my heart to hate you, but it ain't workin' right. Now the truth is I'm only drinkin' me lonely tonight."** The crowd cheered and a few couples got up to dance.

**"And lord, it's more than just thirsty that I'm feeling inside. 'Cause these tears I've been cryin' have left me bone dry. I wish the bartender had a cure I could buy, but the truth is I'm only drinkin' me lonely tonight."** I closed my eyes for the rest of the song.

**"You said I'd have to choose between your love and this old bar room. I just laughed, but I guess you knew best.**

**Who cares who's right or wrong tonight my better half is gone. And this whisky's layin' claim to all that's left.**

**So I'll just order up another and pretend I'm all right. When the truth is I'm only drinkin' me lonely tonight."** I felt something lifting from my chest singing this song. I felt lighter letting it out.

**"And Lord, it's more than just thirsty that I'm feelin' inside. 'Cause these tears I've been cryin' have left me bone dry.**

**I wish the bartender had a cure I could buy, but the truth is I'm only drinkin' me lonely tonight.**

**So I'll just order up another and pretend I'm all right. When the truth is I'm only drinkin' me lonely tonight."**

Everyone cheered as the song came to an end. I opened my eyes to see Jasper looking stunned. He knew every word in this song was true. Carlisle was frowning but clapped anyways. I guess he figured it out as well. Emmett was nowhere to be seen. I stepped off the stage and handed the guitar to the random guy who gave it to me. I was trying to make my way to Jasper but more people had gathered in the bar and some people were trying to talk to me.

I gave my thanks and kept walking. When I finally made it to Jasper he clapped me on the shoulder and smiled sadly. I took a deep breath and looked at Carlisle. "Well?" I asked. He smiled. "You were great! But the song-" He was cut off by Emmett walking over holding the hand of a small brunette. I couldn't see her face but I'm guessing this was B. "Bella!" Carlisle cheered and hugged the girl. Bella? I looked to Jasper and he seemed just as shocked. Then it hit me.

The strawberry scent. She always smelled of strawberries. After they hugged she turned to Jasper and I with her head down. She was wearing a tight black t-shirt that said, 'Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy'. She had on tight blue jeans and sneakers. "Guy's this is B." Emmett boomed. I didn't move. I couldn't. She was here. And she heard the song. I know she did.

She raised her head with tears in her eyes. Her bottom lip trembled when she looked up at me. I was paralyzed. "Bella." Jasper said in one big whoosh. "It's ah... It's good to see you again." She looked over at him. "Jasper." She whispered. Her voice. I dream of that voice every night.

She seemed tired and looked like she had lost some weight. "Y'all know each other?" Emmett asked looking at me then Jasper. Bella nodded then looked back at me. "I heard the song." She whispered. I swallowed. "I know." Tears started to stream down her face.

Emmett opened and closed his mouth looking confused. Carlisle had a knowing look in his eyes. "Let's give them a moment." He said. Jasper looked over at me and raised a brow. I nodded. The three of them walked away. I'm sure Jasper would tell them everything.

"Bella." I sighed. "You look good." She said. I smiled sadly. "Yeah, so do you."

"You're not drinking?" She questioned. "Nah, I quit." Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes got bigger. "Really?" She asked. "Yeah." I smiled. "That's great Peter. I'm so happy for you." She beamed up at me. I just smiled.

I thought seeing her again would kill me. But all I feel is hope. Maybe that's not such a good thing. I had to know if she wanted to talk to me or if she was just doing this because of Emmett.

"So uhh... We should talk, you know about how you've been since... everything?" I made it sound like a question.

"Sure. But I think we should go find the guys and get out of here." I nodded and followed her to where everyone was seated talking. They all looked up at us we made our way there. I smiled letting them know that I was ok.

And I was. I'm gonna be ok.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? I had planned to make it longer, but this just seemed right for me. :P Please Review! <strong>

**Suicide and Drinking problems are Serious and if you or Someone you know has a problem, please get help. It's not worth it. **


End file.
